greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Maverick
|kanji= ルナ·マーベリック |romaji= Runa Māberikku |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= |gender= Female |age= 17 |height= 165 cm (5'4") |weight= 49 kg (108 lbs) |eye color= Gold |hair color= Gray |blood type= |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Heart's Crown |previous affiliation= |occupation= of Heart's Crown |previous occupation= |team= Herself and Laelle Nevaeh |previous team= |partner= Laelle Nevaeh |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |counterpart= |magic= Sword Magic |signature skill= Swordsmanship Prowess |weapons= }} Luna Maverick (ルナ·マーベリック Runa Māberikku Lit; "Moon, Wildly Independent") Appearance Luna possesses an absolutely stunning appearing, in her physique, and clothing, alike. To elaborate on her physique, Luna has very youthful, and physically fit build, perfectly exemplifying her mobility on the battle field. Luna has very slender, and small frame, yet flexible, evidently in her hips, as they are smallest part of her torso. Being able to perform feats such as fitting into minuscule holes, and orifices that others cannot. Notably, she has a rather small bust, when compared to her comrades, specially Laelle Nevaeh, due to her being partners with . Due to Luna being slightly jealous of this, Luna claims that is the reason why Laelle doesn't possesses high levels of physical speed, though the jealousy is minor, and cryptic. For her physical stature, she isn't incredibly tall, but does have somewhat prominent height for an average female. She stand about 5 foot, three inches, standing a couple of inches shorter than Laelle Nevaeh. Her legs give her most of her height, and it is clearly evident, as the most skin that is exposed is located on the woman's legs, given that she wears a dress, or skirt at any given moment. Complimenting her height, is the posture she displays on certain instances. Luna will either don a sassy posture; her back being curved outward, appearing as if she were a model. It also includes her head being slight raised. Her alternative physical posture is her back being completely straight up, demonstrating her seriousness. Luna has rather large head, when compared to the size of her body. It doesn't appear to be freakish, but it one may assume it is the width of her hair. Now, for the aspects of her entire head; Luna is predominantly known for her eyes, both in color, and size. Firstly, Luna's are unlike that of any other member within the guild. She has rather large iris', which one would assumes make look unappealing, but when one thoroughly looks at Luna, the can clearly see that it emphasizes her "cuteness". Personality Relationships Reeva Nieves Laelle Nevaeh History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities : *'Iaidō' (居合道) Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: Powerful Magical Aura: Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes * Luna's appearance is based on Youmu Konpaku of the Touhou series. * Luna will serve as the secondary Main Character of the author. * True Clown Prince provided the author with the name for the character. * All the GIF images on this character were created by the author, so please don't use them in any manner. References Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Female Category:Heart's Crown Category:Main Character